1. Technical Field
This device relates to load transfer axle assemblies that provide additional load bearing capabilities to a vehicle upon demand.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different designs used to deploy wheel and axle assemblies on vehicles. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,079,798, 4,501,437, 3,826,322 and 3,471,168.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,798 a load sharing device is disclosed wherein a wheel assembly is pivotally secured to a vehicle with a hydraulic piston and cylinder assembly engaging a lever secured to said wheel assembly and pivoting the same for engagement with the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,437 shows an axle assembly that utilized a triangular trailer support frame having air springs engageable between a vehicle frame and an axle frame pivotally secured at one end to a support frame secured to the vehicles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,322, an accessory wheel is disclosed secured adjacent each wheel on a vehicle. The hydraulic piston and cylinder assembly is secured to the vehicle's frame and wheel supports being a wheel and axle assembly thereon. Upon activation, the piston drives the wheel and axle assembly into engagement with the ground during emergencies, taking the place of the vehicle's wheel.